Sucked through Time
by doppelgangerbitches
Summary: Jesse's a mediator, Jesse's human. Susannah's a mediator, Susannah's human. So why isn't the story over yet? Well, because Jesse and Susannah get stuck in the 1850's.
1. Going Back

**A:N: I do not own any of these characters!**

"So why did he choose this time to leave?" Jesse asked me.

We were sitting on the ground. Jesse had his armed wrapped around me. We were staring at the stars. We were staring at the stars on my behalf because he's seen them a lot brighter in his time, than now. Trust me, I know.

"Okay, I'll tell you why _I_ think he left," I said. "When I was in sixth grade, Gina and I went to a physic at a carnival. She told me that I was a mediator and that I would have one great love for all eternity."

"Me," Jesse said. "And we're supposed to be together. That's why?"

I nodded and turned to face him.

"What?" he said.

"I love you, Jesse," I said.

"I love you too, _querida_," Jesse replied as he kissed me.

It was working really nicely until someone walked up behind us.

"Suze, dad says it is dinner time," Brad said, scowling at Jesse.

"Okay," I smiled. "Thanks Brad."

Brad turned around and stormed into the house.

"Miss," Jesse said holding out a hand for me.

I slid my fingers into his and I stood up.

"Thank you sir," I said.

Jesse and I walked into the house after Brad and into the dining room. Andy had cooked pork chops with cooked carrots, onions, and potatoes.

"Thank you for having me over, sir," Jesse said.

"It's no problem," Andy grinned. "So Jesse, how's it going at your job?"

"It's going really well," Jesse replied.

"How wonderful," Mom said. "Susie was telling me about you wanting to be a doctor."

Jesse looked at me, than back at my mother.

"Yes, ma'am," he told her. "I'm saving up some money to get into medical school."

"If you want," Andy chimed in. "We were just talking about loaning some money to the Carmel Historical Society for your funds to college."

Jesse's face brightened.

"Susannah, why did you not tell me?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "I wanted to keep it a secret."

"Would it be okay?" Mom asked Jesse.

"Oh," Jesse answered. "That would great. Thank you very, very much."

Andy cleared his throat. "Just don't tell anyone it was us."  
"Will do, sir," Jesse said.

After I cleared the table, Jesse and I walked out into the backyard.

"How'd you do it? Go back, I mean?" Jesse asked me.

"I just had your picture and imagined everything like it would be one hundred and fifty years ago," I said. "Why?"

Jesse shrugged. "Maybe I'd like to go back."  
"For what?" I asked suddenly alarmed.

"Don't worry, _querida_. Not to go alter history, as you did, but to just be there," Jesse laughed at me.

"Oh," I said hugging him. "Do you want to go back?"

"What, right now?" he asked.

"Sure," I laughed. "We can just go for a little while."

"Are you positive, Susannah?" Jesse asked.

"I'm positive. Let me go change into a skirt so I'll look respectable for Mrs. O'Neil's' boarding house." I said.

"Susannah," Jesse said in such a low voice that I could barely hear him.

"Jesse," I said calmly. "We have the rest of our lives. Why not spend a couple of hours of it in the past?"

Jesse frowned, and then nodded.

"Okay, _querida_, but hurry," he smiled.

I walked back into the house and walked up the stairs into my bedroom. I changed into my _only_ full length skirt and slid some sandals on.

"Where are you going?" David asked me.

"Out," I said. "With Jesse."

"Oh," he said. "Did anyone call for me?" he added casually.

"No, but if you want, Shannon's free tonight," I smiled.

David turned about as red as he could get and walked back into his room.

I smiled in spite of myself and walked back to the backyard.

"Do I look respectable?" I asked Jesse.

He didn't say anything, but smiled that secret smile of his. Jesse held me in his arms and I thought about the boarding house. When I opened my eyes, I was there. Jesse was about to knock on the door when a voice rang out.

"Hector de Silva?"


	2. The Blackout

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your reviews! Hey look! I'm updating the story!**

Jesse turned around and gasped.

"Maria," he said.

"And who's this?" Maria asked.

"My name is Susannah Simon," I cut in. "How do you do?"

Maria walked around me, staring at me with disgust.

"Hector, they said you were dead," she said.

"As you can tell, Maria," Jesse growled through gritted teeth. "But your Diego is."

"How could _you_ not die, jumping out of a burning barn?" Maria asked.

"That, is none of your business," Jesse said.

I looked at the pair of them back and forth.

"I'm sorry, not to be rude or anything, but—" I

"Shut up you stupid girl," Maria hissed at me.

I was taken aback.

"Okay, I will be rude," I said.

"Susannah," Jesse warned me.

"Jesse, I'm fine," I assured him. "This bitch wants to mess with me, go ahead and let her."

"Bitch?" Maria scoffed. "I think not."

"Then what other name should I call you?" I asked. "I mean, you send your lover after your fiancé to kill him. Just because you have royal lineage in your blood and you did not want to be disgraced in front of your family."

Maria looked at Jesse.

"Hector, how does she know all of this?"

"Because she does, Maria," Jesse said in a bored voice, leaning against the house.

"No, I mean about Diego and my royal lineage?" Maria asked.

"Um," I said. "Jesse and I are here to do a little looking around."

Jesse coughed and nodded.

"Yes, we do, _querida_," Jesse said. "Let's go and talk to Mrs.—"

"_Querida_!" Maria yelled. "_Querida_!"

"I'm pretty sure he called me that," I snapped coldly. "Why are you bothering?"

"Hector? You call her _querida_," Maria thrust a finger in my direction. "She looks like a lady of the evening!"

"Um, I'm wearing a skirt. Okay?" I said.

Jesse looked annoyed.

"Maria, face facts, you're my cousin," he said. "And when you sent Diego after me, you really think that I'd still marry you?"

Maria looked infuriated.

"We will see how cocky you'll be later," she muttered under her breath as she walked away.

"She is one big bitch," I said.

"_Nombre de Dios_, Susannah," Jesse said. Then he knocked on the door.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Jesse grinned down at me. The door opened. It was Mrs. O'Neil.

"Jesse de Silva?" she cried.

"Mrs. O'Neil, hi," Jesse said.

"Oh, my, goodness. We thought you were dead," Mrs. O'Neil said.

"Nope, I'm as fit as a fiddle,"Jesse replied. "I was wondering if we could look around."

"_We_?" she echoed.

"Yes, Susannah and I," Jesse answered.

I stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello, ma'am," I said.

Mrs. O'Neil peered at me closer. The same way she did when I was on the staircases some hundred and fifty years ago.

"You look familiar," she said.

"Um," I remembered that night. "I don't think that's possible."

Jesse looked at me.

"How is it not possible?" Mrs. O'Neil asked.

I paused to take a breath, but Jesse interrupted me.

"Mrs. O'Neil, Susannah's new to this town. I wanted to show her your boarding house," he said.

Mrs. O'Neil looked flattered.

"Oh, well, in that case, would you like to come in and have some supper?" she asked.

"We have already eaten, ma'am," I said.

"Oh, well then, come inside and out of the cold," she smiled.

Jesse and I followed her inside and I sucked in my breath. It looked exactly like my house. But a lot more vintage.

"Jesse," I whispered.

Jesse turned and when he saw my face, all the blood left his face.

"Susannah, what's wrong?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I said.

And that's when I blacked out.

**A/N: Okay, okay. I know in most of my stories, I have people blacking out a lot. But hey, give me a break. I'm only human.**


	3. Sucked Through Time

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to do this...I haven't been able to write anything...don't hate me Kat!**

When I woke up Jesse's face was hovering above my own.

"Susannah, what happened?" he asked me.

"I have no idea...One minute I feel fine and the next I black out," I answered. "But truthfully, I think it's because I saw my house as it is now and it just shocked me."

"I understand, _querida_," As Jesse leaned down to kiss me, Mrs. O'Neil walked back into the room.

"Oh, did Iinterrupt something?"She asked.

"No," I said.

"Well, good. 'Cause I have some food for you," Mrs. O'Neil said.

She handed me a wooden bowl with some sort of stew in it. When Itook a bite I groaned.

"Oh," I exclamined. "This is so good!"

"Why thank you," Mrs. O'Neil said. "Just wait until you see the rest of the house."

"Oh, I've already--" I couldn't finish saying what I wanted because Jesse shot me a look. "I mean, I can't wait."

"Good," She replied. "I'll just go and clean up the kitchen. You two stay here and enjoy yourselves."

Just as Mrs. O'Neil was leaving the room, there was a loud knock at the door.

"I'll go get it," Jesse called to Mrs. O'Neil.

When I heard the door open, I also heard a loud shriek that was followed by a sob.

"Jesse!" a womancried. "My baby! You'realive!"

"Mother?" I heard Jesse say. "What are you doing here?"

I walked to the door and stood by Jesse.

"Your father!" his mother sobbed. "He's dead!"

I looked at Jesse. All the blood left his face. Someone stepped out from behind his mother. It was Maria.

"And you know what that means?" Naria asked, her voice cold. "You have to take over for your father. And leave your precious little Susannah behind."

Jesse's mother looked up at me. Then at Jesse.

"Jesse, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" she asked.

Jesse cleared his throat and took my hand.

"Mother, this is Susannah," Jesse said. "My _querida_."

Jesse's mother's face lit up.

"Oh," she said. "My name is Alexandra."

"Hi," I said. "It'svery nice to meet you."

You should have seen Maria's face! She was fuming!

"You're just going to accept her?" She exclaimed. "And how she looks?"

Okay, I was taken aback. I mean, I went to all this trouble to go and chnage into a skirt, (a long one too!), and all I get is insulted.

"Hey, wait a minute," I started to say, but both Alexandra and Jesse held a hand up to stop me.

"Maria, if my Jesse calls her his _querida_, then yes, I will accept her," Alexandra said. "And you of all people should see why."

Maria opened her mouth to say something, but then thought better of it. Instead she turned around and stormed off.

"What's her problem?" Mrs. O'Neil asked.

"Oh, nothing," Alexandra said. "Oh, is that stew I smell?"

"Yes," Mrs. O'Neil replied. "Are you two alright to stay by yourselves?"

"Yes," Jesse said. "As a matter of fact I need to speak to Susannah for a minute or two."

The two older women walked into the kitchen and Jesse and I walked up the stairs to my old room...and when I say old I mean old in the oldest way possible.

Jesse closed the door and I sat down on the bed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Susannah, this is not why I came back. I came back because we wanted to visit for a little while," Jesse said. "Not because my father died and I have to take over the farm."

"Well, Jesse, I know why you're upset, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"We have to shift back," he said.

"We can't, Jesse," I protested. "Not now, anyway."

"Why not?"

"Your mother is downstairs eating stew with Mrs. O'Neil. If we don't come back, they're going to worry."

Jesse sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, we have to at least try," he said. "I don't want to be stuck here forever."

I nodded and wrapped Jesse's arms around me. I thought of home. I thought of the future and everything that goes along with it. When I opened my eyes, I found myself not surrounded by the frilly bedspread my mother had so graciously applied to my room; instead I found myself surrounded by the 1850's designer labels. Which I can tell you truthfully, aren't very designer like.

"Oh my God," I said.

"What?"

Obviously Jesse hadn't opened his eyes yet. When he did, he wasn't very happy.

"_Nombre de Dios_," He said. "What does this mean?"

"Jesse, you might want to sit down for this," I said.

When he sat down, I tooka deep breath.

"Susannah, what's going on?"

"Okay, don't get mad at me," I said, trying as hard as I could to sound calm. "We're stuck in the 1850's."

The blood drained from Jesse's face once more.

"Does that mean--"

"Yeah," I said. "What Dr. Slater said could happen actually occured."

"Meaning exactly what?"

"We're sucked through time."

**A/N: Okay! Yea! I finally updated! Yea Me! Okay... the thing about Dr. Slater I made up...what can I do? I'm only human just like the rest of ya! And you're very welcome Kat! I'm gonna try and update soon!**


	4. The Decision

**A/N: I am so freaking sorry that I haven't been on….life is so busy now a days…well here you go!**

"Sucked through time?" Jesse asked me.

I nodded.

"What do you mean: sucked through time?"

"I mean that we are stuck in this time and we have no way of going back."

"There must me _some_ way!"  
"I don't know if there is, Jesse."

I looked down at the floor and thought of who I would never get to see again. My mom, Andy, Brad, David, Jake, Paul—

"Paul." I said, looking up at Jesse.

"What? Here?"

"No," I shook my head. "He can help us."

Jesse made a face. I knew that face well. He didn't like Paul. Especially since he left me to die when I was trying to bring Jesse back. He sighed, like he knew what I was thinking.

"Jesse, it could be the only way."

"No, no way. There has to be some other way," he said the scar above his eyebrow shining.

"I don't think there is."

"_Querida_, no. He didn't care if you died then, and he most certainly won't care now."

Apparently he _did_ know what I was thinking.

"We have to at least try." I said.

Jesse looked into my eyes, and smiled.

"Fine."

"But not right now. Your mother is waiting for us downstairs. We wouldn't want Mrs. O'Neil to get the wrong idea, now would we?"

"Susannah," Jesse said, his tone telling me that he hasn't the patience for this.

"Jesse," I said, my tone matching his. "We just have to wait it out. Just for a little while."

"Okay," he replied. "Let's go downstairs. But first thing tomorrow we try to contact Paul."

I smiled and kissed him. We walked downstairs and into the living room, where Mrs. O'Neil and Jesse's mother were sitting.

"Jesse! Are you and Susannah going to come with me?"

"We are, mother."

"That's just wonderful," Alexandra smiled. "Come along now, Susannah, we have much to talk about."

Jesse thanked Mrs. O'Neil silently and followed his mother and his love out the door. He heard his mother say:

"So, how did you two meet?"

He shook his head and climbed onto the wagon that was to take them to his father's—no _his_—farm.

"This Paul thing better work," He whispered to Susannah as they headed to the farm.


	5. Dead Trip

A/N: I am so sorry

**A/N: I am so sorry! Life is totally crazy. I'm so sorry that the previous chapter was so short. I have good news! The story is almost at an end. But I'll try to continue posting! This is the second to last chapter.**

When we arrived at Jesse's farm, I was instantly shocked. There were so many animals. It smelled disgusting! Okay…yeah, it's a farm, but still! New York never smelled as bad as…oh, never mind I take it back. I just remembered the subways. Yeah, nothing like a good old—you know what? Never mind. I'm gonna stop going off on a tangent.

But the one thing I was more than shocked was, truth be told, a little scared. Reason being was that Jesse's sisters came out to meet us. But I think that they mostly ran out to meet me.

"Jesse! Jesse! Who is this?"

"This, Mercedes, is Susannah Simon," Jesse said, hugging the sister who spoke.

"Are you courting her, then?" an older girl asked.

"Yes, I am, Marta," Jesse replied.

"Good," the other girl said.

I could only presume that she was Josefina.

"What do you mean good?" Jesse asked.

"Maria was terrible! Always talking about how she looked. Such a mean—"

"Josefina," Alexandra said. "That's enough. Don't bother Susannah about such petty things."

"Sorry, mama," Josefina said sheepishly.

"Come along now," Alexandra said smiling. "We shall have a big meal for your arrival."

"Mother, you don't need to," Jesse said.

"But I want to!" Alexandra insisted. "Oh! Jesse, why don't you have her help you clean up the chips?"

Jesse sighed and looked at me.

"Chips?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know what chips are?!" Mercedes squealed. "It's animal manure!"

"Mercedes!" Marta exclaimed.

"What?"

"I'm sure that Ms. Susannah already knew what chips were," Alexandra said. "Forgive me daughters. Go on ahead, Jesse."

Jesse grabbed my hand and we headed for the barn.

"Are you really going to make me do that?" I asked.

He looked at me and laughed. "Susannah Simon can handle exercising murdering ghosts, but she can't handle manure?"

I gave him a look.

"Don't even, Jesse. Don't even."

He laughed again.

"Let's just get this over with, okay?" I said, grabbing a shovel.

"Try to breath through your mouth, alright, _querida_," he said.

"You can count on me not breathing at all," I muttered under my breath.

When we had finished with _that_, the meal was served. Yes, it took us _that_ long to clean up the crap in the barn. Ooh, I couldn't wait to get back home and take a nice long shower to rid me of that smell. Man! My hair even smelled like manure. Then after everyone had helped cleaned up, Alexandra had left Jesse and I alone. We were sitting out on the front porch. I was leaning against his chest.

"How can you stand that?" I asked Jesse.

"Stand what?"

"How I smell right now?"

He laughed. "You're still going on about that?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "It was disgusting."

I felt him shrug. "You get used to it."

"Not me," I said. "The sooner we contact Paul, the better."

"Works for me," Jesse said.

He pulled me up to my feet.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Accommodating you."

"What do you mean?"

"Contact Paul."

"What, now?"

"Yes, now, Susannah," Jesse said. "You told me that Slater told you that shifters could contact one another when needed deeply."

"You're a shifter, too."

"Slater would be more willing to help you, than me, don't you think, _querida_?"

I sighed. "Okay, okay."

I closed my eyes.

_Paul. Paul. Paul Slater? My enemy for all time? Paul Slater, I'll give you a kiss if you answer me._

_What do you want, Suze? It's two in the morning._

I knew that would work.

_Not here it isn't._ I said.

_Where are you, then?_

_Carmel._

_Then why isn't it two where you are?_

_I'm in the year 1850._

He didn't answer for a second.

_Then come back._

_I can't._

_What do you mean you can't?_ Even through thoughts I could hear him getting annoyed.

_Jesse and I are stuck._

_Stuck? What do you mean stuck?_

_We got sucked into a loop-hole or something. We can't go anywhere._

_I'll be right there._

_Thank you._

_And I'm getting that kiss when I arrive._

I opened my eyes. Jesse was looking at me anxiously.

"Well?"

"He's coming."

Paul arrived in ten minutes.

"That's how soon you could get here?" Jesse demanded.

"Sorry, _Jesse_," Paul spat. "I couldn't get here in time."

"Guys, seriously, come on," I stepped in between them.

"Hey, Suze," Paul said. "I'm ready."

I rolled my eyes. "You are so immature."

I kissed him on the cheek. Thankfully, I had already informed Jesse about what I was going to do. We couldn't get Jesse riled up before we were leaving with our once chance to freedom.

"That's all I get?"

"I told you I'd kiss you, Paul," I said. "I didn't say where."

"This is ridiculous," he said.

"No, what's going to be ridiculous is your school picture if you don't get us out of here quickly," Jesse said.

Okay, I guess it's a little late for him not getting riled up.

"Guys, you can settle back in Carmel," I said.

"We _are_ in Carmel," Paul said.

"Our own Carmel, Paul," I said, glaring at him. "Now let's go."

"Oh, so soon?"

Jesse and I turned around. Maria de Silva was walking towards us with a gun in her hand.

"Paul, tell me you didn't," I said.

"I didn't."

"Are you just saying that because I told you to, or you really didn't?"

"I really didn't," Paul insisted.

"Then let's go," Jesse said.

"Fine by me," Paul said.

That was probably the only thing they would agree on.

Paul grabbed hold of my arm and Jesse grabbed Paul's available arm.

"Oh, don't go just yet, Hector," Maria said. "I wanted to play a game."

"What game is that, Maria?" I asked. "The game where you shoot invisible people?"

"Paul, go," Jesse urged.

"No, the game where I kill Hector's loved one," Maria spat.

My grin faded. Maria shot the gun and it hit Paul in the arm he was holding on to me with. Unfortunately, that was before he was all the way gone. So he dropped me. And there went my safe trip. And my life.


	6. Way Back Home

A/N: So, here's the last chapter of this whole story

**A/N: So, here's the last chapter of this whole story! Yeah. I'm sorry it took so long to get done, but I'm almost there. Enjoy. If you want more, all you have to do is ask!**

"Well, now that they're out of the way, Ms. Susannah," Maria started circling around me. "Let's get to our game."

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

_Jesse! Jesse! Paul! What the hell did you drop me for?! Come get me or I'm dead!_

"You life, pumpkin," Maria smiled. "You see, Felix was on his way to kill Jesse."

"Why?"

"Because he dared to embarrass me in front of everyone."

"Why do I get the feeling I've heard this before?" I asked myself. "Oh, I remember. My encounter with you before. Yeah, and you tried to kill me then, too. But you failed."

"I've never met you before today. What are you talking about?"

"Nothing you'd remember," I said. "But it was a big enough distraction for me to do this."

I jumped up and kicked the gun from her hand.

"Bitch!" she yelled.

"Wow, you got the potty mouth from your dead lover, huh?" I asked.

She jumped towards me and scratched me with her nails. Razor sharp.

"Damn! Are those even real?" I asked.

"What?"

"I am so good at distractions," I said. I punched her in the nose. Just like the time before, blood came gushing out of her nose. Unlike last time, it wouldn't stop as quickly as it had last time.

_Paul! Get your ass back here!_

"At your service," Paul said.

"Oh, you are _so_ dead when we get back to Carmel," I said. "Let's go."

"I have one little problem," he said.

"What?"

"I kinda lost Jesse."

"You what?" I demanded.

"When we got back to Carmel, he just disappeared on me. I think he came back here."

"Oh really?" I demanded.

"Sorry."

"Just take me back," I said. "He'll find that I'm okay, and then he'll come back."

"Okay."

I grabbed Paul's uninjured arm and closed my eyes. When I opened them, we were back in _our _Carmel.

"Go get that checked out," I said to Paul. "Rusty bullets could be bad."

"Ha ha," Paul said. "Yeah, I'm going."

"Thank you, Paul," I said.

"You're welcome."

I sighed and sat down on the grass.

"I'm just going to wait twenty minutes. If he's not back, then I'll go get him."

Twenty minutes passed. So did thirty more. Not good.

_Jesse? Jesse, where are you?_

_Susannah, Maria has me. _

_She what?!_

_At the O'Neil's barn._

_I'm coming!_

_Can you get back?_

_I don't care. Jesse she's a dangerous piece of work._

_Trust me, I know._

I closed my eyes and thought of the O'Neil's house. Well, technically, _my_ house, but not yet. I opened my eyes and I was there.

_Jesse?_

_Inside the barn. Find anything. A weapon._

_Okay. I'm right outside._

_Be quiet._

I grabbed a shovel from next to the pile of horse manure. I walked inside the barn.

Jesse was on his knees in front of Maria, hands tied behind his back. She was holding a wooden beam. Jesse's face was torn and bloody.

"Maria, _you_ did this to him?" I gasped.

"Of course I did," she said. "Who else?"

_Careful, _querida.

"Why are you doing this to him?"

"Hector killed Felix. I tried to kill you to avenge him, but you disappeared, and then Hector showed up to avenge you," Maria said. "Not exactly the plan, but it works out just the same."

"You're not going to kill Jesse, Maria."

"I'm not?" she asked. "Try and stop me."

She lifted the beam and Jesse cringed.

"Okay," I said. "Oh, Maria, did you hear that Felix was sleeping with other women as well?"

"What?" Maria held the beam in the air. "How do you know that?"

"I know these things," I said, tossing my hair for effect. "Your mother was one of them."

"Mother?" Maria dropped the plank in shock. I lifted the shovel and hit her in the face with it.

She fell to the floor. I ran over to Jesse and untied his hands.

"Oh, my god, Jesse are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, _querida_," he said.

He lifted his hands and touched my cheeks.

"I'm fine."

He kissed me gently on the lips.

"Let's go home, _querida_," he said.

"You got it," I smiled.

He kissed me again and we arrived in present day Carmel, California from the 1800 Carmel, for what we hoped would be the last time.


	7. Eventful

Well, I was pretty sure that the conflict was over

Well, I was pretty sure that the conflict was over. Boy was I ever wrong. Paul didn't take my advice. He waited just to make sure that I was prefectly fine. Well, that was a bad decision on his part. Jesse remembered him and walked over to him.

"Oh, good, you guys are alright," Paul said, holidng his arm.

Jesse's fist collided with Paul's face. I heard and satisfying crunch.

"What the hell, Jesse?" Paul demanded, holding his nose, instead. "What was that for?"

"What was that for?" Jesse demanded, his eyes blazing. "What was that for?!"

Jesse was on a rampage. But I wasn't going to do anything about it. Paul deserved getting beaten up. But only to a point. I mean, i wasn't going to let him die or anything. I"m not that mean of a person.

"That's what I asked, jesse," Paul spat blood onto the ground.

"Well, the fact that you dropped Susannah and left her there!"

"You went back and got her didn't you?" Paul asked.

"That's beside the point!" jesse exclaimed. "You left her there with Maria! she had a gun!"

"You think that I don't know that?" Paul yelled, indicating his arm.

"Paul, go to the hospital," i said. "Jesse, back away."

"Susannah," Jesse warned.

"Jesse, as much as you want to, I can't let you kill him; you'll go to jail."

Jesse frowned. "Fine."

Jesse took a step towards Paul, and Paul scrambled back.

"Go." Jesse pointed.

"i'm leaving," Paul said. "I'm leaving."

Jesse and I watched Paul scramble towards his car.

"I wonder what he's going to tell the doctor," I said.

"Probably something amusing," Jesse smiled.

I leaned against Jesse's chest. "We need to get you cleaned up."

"no, I'm fine," he said.

"But--"

"No, Susannah," Jesse kissed my forehead. "You have to get up early. And it's already nearly five."

I pouted. "Fine."

Jesse kissed me again and walked me home.

"That was quite a visit wasn't it?" I asked.

"Quite eventful."

I smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Jesse agreed.


	8. The Morning After

When I woke up the next morning, my body was completely sore. I couldn't move any muscles in my body. I groaned and forced myself to turn and look at the clock. It was late. I had missed school for the day. Oh well.

I leaned over and grabbed my phone and dialed Jesse's number. He picked up after one ring.

"Hello, _querida_," he murmured into the phone.

His voice may be weak at the knees. Good thing I was already laying down. And, _oh_, when he called me _querida_, it made my heart melt. Every single time.

"I am so sore," I groaned. "And I missed school."

Jesse chuckled. "I am, too," he said. I could hear him smiling into the phone. "And school will be there for you tomorrow. We had a rough night last night. It was only necessary to sleep in. And I already told Father Dom of our situation so he cleared your absence for today."

"You're so amazing," I sighed. "Are you too busy right now? Can you come over?"

I heard Jesse pause and then ruffle through some papers that I knew were thrown into a very confusing heap on his desk. He had a lot of work left to do if he wanted to become a doctor.

"If not, that's fine," I said quickly.

"_Querida_," Jesse said softly into the phone. It sent shivers down my spine. The power of a voice, I'm telling ya. "I _always_ have time for you."

I smiled. "I just don't want you to be too busy," I said.

"I'm not," he said. "Just give me a few minutes. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay," I said. "I'll see you in a bit."

After we hung up, I forced myself out of bed and stumbled to my bathroom. I needed a hot shower to attempt to loosen any of the muscles that were stiff. Which was pretty much all of them.

After I had dried myself off, I changed into my ripped jeans and a white t-shirt. I went downstairs and waited in the living room until I could hear Jesse's car pull into the driveway. Once I did, I walked out to meet him. He smiled once he saw me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.

He wrapped his own arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. It was like last night had brought us closer. And it had. It had brought us even closer than it had brought us when Paul had tried not to kill Jesse.

I moaned as Jesse pulled away slowly. I didn't want him to stop kissing me. Ever. But we were making out in my driveway, so that made the situation a lot less romantic. He was looking at me with an amused expression. He was trying not to laugh at me.

"What?" I asked.

Jesse shook his head. "Nothing," he said, kissing my forehead. "Inside?"

I nodded; excited. It would be a lot more private and a lot more comfortable making out in my room. On my bed. Of course, it was Jesse. Why he still wanted to be a _gentleman_ was beyond me.


End file.
